


Worth The Wait

by emmiimmeme



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is an idiot, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/pseuds/emmiimmeme
Summary: Alexander left his "sugar daddy" after a rule was broken. Five years pass, and they're working for the same law firm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



> MOM I'M SORRY I'M SO BAD AT SUMMARIES HAPPY SECRET SANTA

New job, new start. Alexander knew this. This was his chance, his chance to go somewhere and make something of himself. He was no longer the scrappy kid from the Caribbean who struggled to pay for his ivy league education. 

He was a lawyer now. 

Well, technically Alex was just a small-case-only low-level attorney at a huge law firm, but you know. It paid rent. He couldn’t live as a sugar baby forever. 

Alex winced at that thought, although he didn’t really know why. He did that a lot. He usually brushed it off as shame toward his college self. He didn’t know why he thought getting a sugar daddy had been a good idea; how could a relationship like that ever have ended well? He resisted it for a long time. But when the shy glances from his law professor happened one too many times he snapped. He had dragged the man into his office and dropped to his knees. 

Alex was still in his class when the relationship ended. The teasing, shy smiles turned into awkward glances and avoiding eye contact. They didn’t keep in touch after that; Alex had no idea where his old professor was now, other than he had left the university. It didn’t matter; it had been five years. Alex was no longer 21 and broke. He didn’t need anyone to buy him nice clothes and dinner, even if it was just take out. 

He was starting a job that payed well. He shared an apartment with Hercules. He put his past, from Nevis to law school, far behind him. This was a fresh start. 

Alex took a deep breath and stepped into his office. He had his own office! He felt like Mia in the second Princess Diaries movie when she saw her closet. 

Good lord, that was gay. 

Shaking that off, he moved to his desk and started taking out his things. The office was small; just a desk, chairs, a filing cabinet, and a bookcase. Alex didn’t care though. It was an office. 

Just as Alex had all his stuff out, there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see a man about his height standing in the door. “Are you the new guy? Hamilton?” Alex nodded and the man stepped into the room. “My name is Aaron Burr,” he continued. “The partners were very excited to meet you; we don’t often get people who graduate from Columbia summa cum laude. Especially not as… Spirited as they said you were.” 

Alex shrugged. “I worked hard to get where I am.” 

Aaron hummed, seemingly not listening. “Of course. Now, let’s get to why I’m here; I’m supposed to take you around the building and introduce you to all of your superiors. I’m assuming your interview was with Madison?” Alex nodded. James Madison had interviewed him two weeks ago and he hadn’t been able to tell if the constant sniffing was James acting superior or if the man was actually sick. “All right,” Aaron said. “I’ll introduce you anyway. Come on.” 

Alex followed Aaron down the hall, listening as he talked about the goals of the company and other details Alex already knew. He talked about the main partners, Knox and Schuyler, as well as some others. Jefferson mostly dealt with fraud cases, Madison worked in personal disputes. Aaron himself dealt mostly in divorce and custody trials. Alex would be working in financial settlements. Knox and Schuyler were big-league criminal defense lawyers. Schuyler’s three daughters worked in various positions in the country. Aaron explained these things as he introduced Alex to everyone; the Schuyler sisters were all cool. Jefferson and Madison Alex wasn’t too fond of, but he wouldn’t have to deal with them much. 

The two men made their way through the building, going up to the top where Alex would meet with Knox and Schuyler. When they got to the highest offices, Aaron spoke with Knox’s secretary, a woman he called Theo. “Are Knox and Schuyler in?” He asked, leaning against the desk with a charming smile. Alex suddenly got the feeling he was watching Jim and Pam interact on The Office. These two clearly had a flirty relationship, but when Theo picked up the phone to phone into Knox’s office, Alex saw what was clearly a wedding band on her finger. One that Burr was lacking. He didn’t say anything, however. What wasn’t his business wasn’t his business. 

Theo smiled when she put down the phone. “They’re in a meeting with George about that thing, but said it’s all right if you two come in; they want to meet Mr. New Guy as soon as possible.” 

Aaron smiled and thanked her. He and Alex walked back to a set of large oak doors. Aaron knocked. “Come in,” called a muffled voice from inside. The two men walked inside and suddenly three new pairs of eyes were on Alex. A man in his late fifties who looked similar to the Schuyler girls Alex had met earlier, a heavy-set man in his fifties with a stern mouth but laughing eyes, and–oh shit. 

“Sirs,” Aaron began. “This is–” 

“Alexander?” George Washington was staring at Alex, who tried to slow his heartbeat as he met eyes with the man for the first time in five years. 

“You two know each other?” Knox asked, looking from Alex to George. 

“I–” George started, but Alex cut him off. 

“Mr. Washington was one of my law professors at Columbia during my junior year.” 

George winced at the informality of the tone, but Alex knew he would be the only one able to pick up on it. “Alexander was one of the best students I’d ever taught,” George said. “He caught me on my last year of teaching at Columbia.” Schuyler looked impressed. 

“Well, it sure takes a lot to impress Ol’ George here,” Schuyler chuckled. Alex forced a smile. “We’re very excited to have you on the team, Alexander. I can tell you’ll be a valuable asset,” the man finished with a wink. 

Alex smiled. “Thank you, sir. Both of you,” he said, inclining his head at George, who looked away. 

Aaron smiled at the three men. “Well, gentlemen, we’ll leave you to your meeting. I still have to show Alexander some places around the building.” 

Knox smiled. “Of course. It was nice to meet you, Alexander. Welcome to the team.” 

“Thank you sir.” 

Aaron and Alex walked out of the office, silent until they reached the elevator. Once the doors had closed, Aaron spoke without looking at Alexander. “You and Washington, huh?” 

Alex stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Burr scoffed. “Oh please.You two acted like scorned exes. What’s the story?” 

Alex turned to his companion glaring. “What’s the story with you and that secretary?” Aaron’s mouth stiffened, but he said nothing. Alex barked out a laugh. “That’s what I thought.” 

The rest of the elevator ride and walk to Alex’s office was silent. Burr left with a nod of his head. Alex spent the rest of the day organizing his desk, writing, and trying not to think about the fact that his former sugar daddy now worked in the same place as him. At around 5:30 he started packing up his things. He had his back turned to the door, putting his laptop in his case, when someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Burr coming to apologize or say anything at all, he called for the person to come in. 

Once his laptop bag was slung around his shoulder, he turned to the person in his office, who was very much not Aaron Burr. 

“George,” Alex said, only kind of surprised. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t kind of been expecting this. 

“Hello, Alex,” George said. Alex swallowed. He could tell that once confronted, he actually had no idea how to deal with this situation, and he knew George felt the same. “It’s been a long time,” George said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Alex nodded. 

“Five years,” he responded quietly. 

_Alex was still scribbling away in his notebook when Professor Washington dismissed the lecture. The young man had missed some of the last part; he was distracted by his professor’s dark eyes on him. It was difficult not to notice it. The man hardly seemed perturbed by his, for lack of a better term, lust for his top student. It wasn’t something George experienced often, or ever before, but he wasn’t affected by it. He was a professional, and he would keep it that way._

_Alexander came up to Washington’s desk after he finished the notes; he knew it was the man’s last lecture of the day. “Sir?” He asked tentatively. He knew what he was about to do could ruin both of them, but he found that he no longer cared._

_“What can I do for you, son?” George responded, eyes dark behind his glasses._

_“Well, I got distracted during the lecture. You know how it is.” Alex cringed internally. He sounded like a hormonal girl in a porno. God. “Anyway, I was hoping you could help me? Understand what I didn’t get during the lecture, I mean.”_

_Washington eyed Alex carefully. He played innocent, but he knew exactly what Alexander was doing. He didn’t find himself objecting, however. “Of course, my boy! Would you like to come back to my office? We’re less likely to be disturbed there.”_

_Alex nodded, biting his lip. When they got to the office, Alex pushed his professor against the door and dropped to his knees._

_The relationship continued for months. Alex would stop by George’s office or apartment. The two men had negotiated a few things after that first time in Washington’s office._

_First, the relationship was a secret. George was a very private man and Alex didn’t want anything delaying his studies._

_Second, Alex’s education came first. No matter what._

_Third, George could buy Alex things. Anything. Alex could refuse, of course. But he rarely did. Sometimes George even helped with Alex’s rent if he hadn’t worked enough hours that month._

_Fourth, and most important, no feelings. This relationship was strictly “I have sex with you, you buy me things because you want to not because I want you to.”_

_Of all the rules Alex thought might be broken, he didn’t think it would be number four._

_The two men had become close friends as well as lovers over the months. Alex was still in George’s class; their relationship, or lack of one, did not affect Alex’s grade. Not that it would have mattered._

_Six months into the relationship. Alex and George are laying in George’s bed. Alex is resting his head on the man’s chest and watching the news on the flat screen across the room. A commercial break hits. “Your heart is beating quickly,” Alex whispers, looking up at his lover. “It’s usually slowed down by now. What’s wrong?”_

_George took a deep breath. “I think I’m in love with you.”_

_Alex sat up and stared. “We agreed–”_

_“I know what we agreed,” George said. “But you can’t always help these things.” Alex stared, and then stood up and started getting dressed. “Where are you going?” George asked, clearly concerned._

_“Home,” Alex said. “I can’t do this. You broke the rules.”_

_“Alexander–” George began, but Alex held up his hand, pausing pulling up his jeans with a pained expression on his face._

_“Just, don’t, please.”_

_George watched in silence as Alex gathered his things. All of his things. He was gone within the hour._

_George saw him in class after that. Towards the end of the school year he turned in his notice that he would be leaving. He got a job as a lawyer at Knox and Schuyler, and he pushed back all feelings and thoughts of Alexander Hamilton for five years._

Until now. 

“How have you been?” George asked. Alex cringed. 

“All right. I share an apartment with my friend Hercules.” 

“I remember Hercules,” George said, nodding. “He’s the fashion major. How are Lafayette and Laurens?” 

“They’re good. Still dating. I think Laf is going to propose soon.” 

George nodded, looking around Alex’s office as they languished in the uncomfortable silence. “We should probably talk–” George said. 

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Alex said at the same time. Both men flushed. “What did you want to talk about?” 

George continued to look uncomfortable. “Just–About how we last spoke. Really talked. When we–when I–messed everything up.” 

Alex nodded slowly. “All right.” 

“I–” George cleared his throat. “I want you to know I have no hard feelings. I have never held any ill will against you, and I doubt I ever will. I never expected you to return my affection. I knew what I was getting into with you and I ruined it. I’m sorry.” 

Alex was staring at the floor as George waited for him to respond. “I’m not mad. I’ve never been mad. My initial reaction was shock, and then guilt.” He looked up and met George’s eyes. “I never wanted a romantic relationship with you, but I shouldn’t have left the way I did. You couldn’t help how you felt; I should understand that. I mean, I am pretty great.” 

George laughed. The tension in the room had subsided. “Well, I should be going. Thank you, Alexander. For talking to me. I hope we can catch up sometime.” George smiled as he turned to leave the room. 

“Hey George?” Alex said. The man turned back, tilting his head. 

“Yes, Alexander?” 

Alex ignored the years-old shiver he got when George said his full name. “Do you wanna get coffee on Saturday? To catch up.” 

George smiled. “I would like that very much.” 

~~~ 

The thing about George and Alexander was that they were as good at being friends as they were at being lawyers. Which is to say, they were very good at it. As Alex grew more comfortable in his new position and started taking some cases, he and George grew closer. They went out for coffee on Thursday mornings. They would occasionally grab dinner after work. It was nice. For both of them. 

It took Alex months to realize he was in love. 

He knew he loved George's company; he was glad their awkward period was over. George was working closely with Knox and Schuyler on becoming a partner and adding his name to the label. Alex was making his way in the company, with help from George. 

The two men did not fall into old habits. Their relationship was strictly platonic. On the outside, that is. 

Alex was on his way to George's apartment with takeout. They were going to go over some case files and maybe watch a movie. It was very simple, nothing they hadn't done before. 

George opened the door wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Alex’s breath caught in his throat. 

_Shit._

George let him in, smiling. They sat down on the couch, and Alex found himself staring at George's hands as he grabbed his food from the bag. This wouldn't have affected Alex as much as it did if he wasn't already in possession of the knowledge of what those hands were capable of. He shuddered. This was not good. 

The two men talked about work over their cartons of chinese food. It was very innocent. 

Until George took a bite of his dinner and let out a small moan. 

Alex’s eyes widened as he felt the noise move down his spine. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as he felt his jeans tighten. 

“Alexander?” George asked. “Are you all right?” 

Alex slowly opened his eyes. George was looking at him, concerned. 

This wasn't just lust. Alexander knew what that felt like; this was unfamiliar. He thought back at the times he had shared with George since they reconnected. The way George made him laugh, the way George laughed when Alex complained about Jefferson over coffee. The way Alex’s stomach would twist when that happened. 

No; this was much more than lust. 

Alex set his food on the coffee table. He grabbed George's containers and did the same. 

“Alexander, what are you doing?” George's eyebrows were furrowed. 

Alexander took a deep breath. “Do you remember what you told me? Five years ago? Right before I left?” 

George’s eyes softened. “I couldn't forget that.” 

“Is it–” Alex cleared his throat. “Is it gone? The feelings. Are they gone?” 

George kept his gaze level. “Do you want me to answer honestly?” 

“Yes.” 

“No. They're not gone. They never have been.” 

Alex let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God,” he said, and pulled George into a kiss. He smiled when he felt the older man’s hands on his waist, pulling Alex onto his lap. 

The two men stayed like that for what felt like, and very well may have been, hours. 

They finally pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. “I love you,” Alex whispered. “I'm sorry it took me so long to realize.” 

George was smiling. He kissed Alex softly, one last time. “You were worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
